User talk:Drakenkaul
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Index page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dinoenthbecause stguy (talk) 04:37, August 17, 2014 (UTC) :Greetings (this time it's not automated)! Your wiki looks quite interesting and I'd love to contribute if you want me to. As for physics wiki, let's do it! :As for the general discussion place, it's on Forum:Mathematics Wikia. I've addressed your concerns in a new section at the bottom. Again, welcome and enjoy your stay here! --Dinoenthusiastguy (talk) 22:26, August 17, 2014 (UTC) : How I found This wiki ::P.S. Just out of curiosity, how did you find this wiki? ::@Dinoenthusiastguy Oh, actually I didn't find it I wanted it. I wanted to link some of the page Lesson pages to the respected mathematics topic on a math wiki(if it was there- as I had thought at that time.). I typed in math.wikia.com and found this wiki. I also searched for another wiki: mathematics.wikia.com since I thought that this wiki had less pages than a normal wiki has(don't start about my wiki now :D) but that one was disgusted by some vandal users and lacked in pages. So I came back to this wiki. BTW, it's amazing though cuz I found many topics useful here. ::P.S.: You like Dinosaurs. I like Dragons. And Yes, I am Indian(Just wanted to say that).Drakenkaul (talk) 12:20, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Dont be mean to... I don't have anything against pi. There are times when it is useful, but tau makes things so much simpler! For example, \tfrac{\pi}{4} doesn't tell you much, but if you use tau, it's \tfrac{\tau}{8} , which is a convenient \tfrac18 of a circle. Also, pi is based on the diameter of a circle whereas tau is based on the radius, which is much more commonly used. I take it you prefer pi? --Dinoenthusiastguy (talk) 23:25, January 11, 2015 (UTC) : Reply: '''Have you been watching Vi-Hart lately? I do think so. Drakenkaul 10:21, January 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Yep! :) I don't entirely agree with her though; there are times where pi makes things simpler. For instance, in gamma functions we see \sqrt{\pi} , so tau would complicate things. I think tau is definitely superior in trigonometry though! --Dinoenthusiastguy (talk) 17:50, January 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Firends https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tGW4Ai9-_6E And with that out the way, yeah sure man. I already love the concept of a Maths wiki, friends just make it better! I'm 15, I'm sitting GCSE's in most notably Maths, Physics and possibly (I'll tell you by Tuesday/Thursday of next week for certain) Further Mathematics although I'm doing like 10 subjects in total. How old are you and what do you do? --Slow Reader (talk) 19:50, March 4, 2015 (UTC) : Oh, what was that anime? I liked the music. Thanks for accepting me as a friend! I am 17(just turned) and I have five subjects: Math, Physics, Chemistry, Computer Sciences, English. 10 subjects?! That must be tough? I was in 11th grade and now I am just about to come to 12th Class. I come on this .com wikia mroe often than here hope you find the wiki helpful... It is a science wiki.Drakenkaul' 08:24, March 10, 2015 (UTC)' :: I don't know what the anime is called sadly, I just thought the song was appropriate. That's an impressive subject mix. Computer sciences seems to be getting more and more common these days. Shame my school doesn't offer it... 10 subjects can be very difficult at times, especially when we get homework from all of them at the same time, but it's very basic study so it's nothing serious. Next year is when the challenge begins. I couldn't follow your link, are you sure you typed it properly? This wiki is very helpful for my academic study and personal study, thank you :) What topics are you covering in Maths and Physics? p.s. I'm doing Further Mathematics for certain :D --Slow Reader (talk) 20:16, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :::: I am pretty sure I had typed the link correctly bt anyways, I just corrected it click on it. Our country I mean we people never pay attention to know what broader topic/field we are doing in math/science when we r studying. I am not really sure what kind of mathematics we people have done 11th grade. Let me just tell you the names of the lessons that we have done. Hope you don't find me listing them boring... if you do then just ignore the brief explanation with them. I have underlined my favourite topics. :::: Here's the list:- #'Set theory:' Intro, operations and all #'Probability and Statistics: '''I kinda hate statisitics and probability ever since I was in 7th grade. #'Relations and Function: Introduction, Domain,. range, etc we have not done inverse functions yet #'''Trigonometry: Measuring angles, functions, trig angles more than 90o and high level identities | #'Conic sections and st. lines: '''My favourite #'Quadratic equations and Complex numbers: I hate complex numbers. Though the concept is interesting. #'''Mathematical induction #'Permutation and Combination: '''A very tough topic. I don't really hate them but I just cant solve questions #'Linear inequalities. Introduction and etc #'''Binomial Theorem #'Sequence and Series' #'Three dimensional geometry' #'Limits and Derivaties: '''Intro to calculus... #'Infinite geometric series''' :::: I don't think this syllabus is too much. We are going to have 10 times bigger syllabyus next year. Not lying! :::: What about you slowreader? Can I know your real name/nickname? If you want to keep it private I won't ask again? Btw my real name is Draken Kartikay Wan Kaul. You can call me Kartikay or Draken. Drakenkaul' 07:57, March 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::: That an impressive list. Like really, that's the stuff on our A-level papers here. I don't have that much time so I'll post my own massive list of topics a little later in the week but my name is Brian but some people in chat call me Slow. I don't mind either way. Oh, and don't worry about posting to my user page. I've been meaning to add to it for a week or so but haven't had the time to rummage around coding to figure out the table. You've saved me a lot of hassle :) I'll get to work on it at the weekend. (For now I have to do a Spanish Speaking Assessment on Friday so wish me luck!) Hasta luego! Slow Reader (talk) 19:35, March 11, 2015 (UTC) The list is as follows: Maths #Numbers Incredibly basic stuff #Algebra Currently my favorite part #Graphs #Geometry and Measures #Pythagoras and Trgionometry This includes vectors. #Statistics and Probability I hate this as well but it's just a memory test so I roll with it. Further Maths #Factorising Harder Equations #Quadratic Sequences #Calculus Just simply differentiation #Trigonometric Functions My favorite part of the course #Final Topic We don't know what this is yet... All in all, I enjoy the lessons and my partner is an aspiring engineer so I get to see some of her work from time to time which is a nice refreshment to just written calculation.Slow Reader (talk) 10:36, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I am sorry to say that I won't be available on the Wikia or internet much or any chance of me coming to the wiki is very less. This is a crucial year for me because we guys have board exams. And in our entrance exams 60% of our board marks are considered for admission so my computer will probably be packed or even this smartphone(from which I am writing). By the way, half of the stuffs that you have in your syllabus is taught to us in 7th grade(12 yo). But some of them are very impressive. I think they are doing a good job by teaching u differentiation. We were not taught differentiation before we were taught kinematics in physics. I think it will be beneficial because you won't be able to get a hang of kinematics until u know the real differentiation. I never understand what the integral sign and that stupid(at that time) dy/DX meant not until I explored calculus myself. anyways gtg. See ya.��Drakenkaul' 17:22, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey mate, that's totally cool. Cambridge has reached out to my school and said they've got mild interest in me as a pupil. However, I've got to get an average of 10 A*s in the upcoming exams so I've really got to focus and hit it hard. I'll be a bit more infrequent as a result. Good luck and good bye for now Draken! I'm sure you can do your entrance exams :) --Slow Reader (talk) 17:51, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Is the "Leave a message" button only available on other people's talk pages? Darth Disco (talk) 00:50, May 11, 2016 (UTC) How do I reply to a blog/talk page post? Darth Disco (talk) 01:44, May 13, 2016 (UTC)